The Art of Seduction
by Toya430
Summary: Toya is a facinating person. Will Aya finally figure out the secret to his mysterious, yet amazing self?


~I do not own the rights to the characters of Ceres...that belongs to the amazing author.~

His chopped red hair drifted across his face, gently caressing the contours. He stepped off of the plane, and took long, yet elegant strides towards her. He looked at her, with an eager want in his golden eyes. A lone tear streamed down her face.

"Toya..." Her voice was a near croak. He had been gone for months on business and finally, on that fateful day, he returned.

"Aya." He mumbled, dropping his bag on the ground next to him. The wind blew softly, pushing the tears from her cheek over the bridge of her nose. They stood, a mere foot away from each other, gazing into each other's eyes.

Toya held a hand out to Aya as a small smirk tugged at the edge of his lips. He then, leaned down into her ear and said "I've missed you."

He reached around her and pulled her to his tall, yet slender frame. His warmth filled Aya's body and engulfed her with his love, and passion. "Aya." He mumbled into her neck.

Aya looked out the window of the car, the surroundings familiar for their usual route home. She felt Toya's eyes on her as they drove. "I'm afraid." He said softly.

"Afraid of what?" She answered. Aya's heart filled with fear, yet pounded furiously at the sight of pure love. The car rolled to a stop in front of their home. And there Toya stayed quiet until they got into the house.

The scent of cherry blossoms filled the house. Aya looked behind her, and was surprised to see that Toya never followed her in. She sighed and couldn't help wondering how he always managed to move like the wind.

She could hear his breathing in front of her. "I'm afraid." Toya mumbled. "Afraid the celestial maiden in you will fly away." He clutched Aya with his long, muscular arms and embraced her, burying his mouth into her neck.

A gasp travelled through Aya's body and escaped out of her mouth. He trailed his lips across her jaw to her lips, where he instantly caught them in a gentle kiss. "Don't fly away." He muttered. Toya picked Aya up, causing her to wrap her legs around his waist.

The bedroom was warm and inviting. Toya laid Aya down on the bed and then stopped. Hovering a small distance above. His warm breath drifted across her face.

"Stay."

Toya's voice was laced with hurt and longing, instantly melting Aya's heart and cracking into her soul. He lowered his face to her level, and laid his lips on hers. She was soon trapped in a heart thumping, leg twitching kiss.

He brought his warm hands up to her stomach and slid it higher up, tugging gently at the buttons on her shirt.

The kiss pushed on, Toya's hands never leaving Aya's skin. The pit of her stomach growled in passion. He slid his hands under her back and in one swift movement, Toya was cross legged on the bed, and she sat gingerly in his lap.

Aya's shirt, caught in Toya's grip, travelled across the room and landed in the entrance of the bathroom.

"Heh." He chuckled. She buried her head into his shoulder and breathed deeply as he nibbled her neck, sending shockwaves through her body. Aya slipped her hands down the length of his shirt and slipped them under. Her hand connected with warm, smooth skin. Slowly, she pulled the shirt over his head, and rested hers on his chest.

"Stay." His voice echoed in her mind.

Aya felt herself being lowered down onto the bed. And soon, Toya lowered his body onto hers. She slid her fingertips through his red hair and waited until she felt his lips collide with hers. Toya pulled the covers over their half naked bodies and resumed removing the rest.

His immense heat travelled across her skin, intensifying the feeling rolling through her stomach. She looked deep into Toya's eyes and could see immense amounts of love radiating to the surface.

Toya nudged himself against Aya's opening, making her moan softly. Sharp shocks flew through her body.

"More." She breathed. Aya opened herself up, both physically and mentally. He slipped himself into her with a soft grunt. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling Toya deeper into her warmth.

They were now connected in both body and soul.

Toya stayed in his position, just enjoying the view of Aya in bliss. Her long blonde hair lay around her, framing her face with gold. He slowly pulled himself out, and pushed in, this time at a much faster pace.

Aya arched her back in pleasure, for Toya had lowered his head to the soft contours of her shoulder blades. He nibbled, suckling softly as he continued to push himself into her.

Little gasps escaped Aya's mouth as his pace quickened. Soon, the pace turned into a sense of urgency. He wanted more of her. Toya dropped his head and focused on his rhythm. His breathing deepened to a rapid pant as he neared his peak.

He could feel Aya reaching her breaking point. She squeezed him as she cried out in ecstasy. "Toya!" She screamed as she hit her climax. Toya clutched his eyes shut and rode the orgasm like a wave.

He dropped himself beside Aya, who shuddered from the intensity of her orgasm. Toya pulled her tiny and twitching body to his, resting his head against her forehead. Her hand instinctively travelled to his neck, and soon, her trembling stopped.

As the heat in the room died down, so did the wakefulness. The couple, awash in love for each other, travelled through the field of the mind into Mr. Sandman's realm.

Something about Toya amazed Aya. She just didn't know what. Until she realized...

Toya had mastered the Art of Seduction.


End file.
